The vampire boy
by gunnargio
Summary: When a little boy kills his village of vampires, he meets a weird boy, in the woods and they go kill The powerfulest vampire ever in the Vatican! SLOW PROGRESS
1. How It All Began

Chapter 1: how it all began

One day there was a boy named Zack born in North Carolina in the year 1809.

Zack was born of a clan of vampires; he was the only pure blood, and he was hated for it.

His mother died when Zack was two, due to high fever after she had his sister Sarah.

Zack was the strongest person in the clan, when he was just five. He could read people's minds, run extremely fast, had extreme strength, do conjuration, and teleport anywhere he would like to go.

Zack had one friend her name was CarryRo Cilere. They would always play after school, and she would not shun Zack for being the strongest, actually she thought it was kind of cool.

CarryRo was extremely pretty and the most popular girl in her school, but a lot of people hated her, just because she was friends with Zack.

One day Zack was pushed to his limit, he didn't like being picked on, or he didn't like CarryRo being picked on because of him, so he set out to the werewolves' nation, somewhere in Canada.

When he leader of all the werewolves in the world, he asked her to kill him so he wouldn't put people in pain.

She agreed. That night there was a ceremony, and they tied the five year old child up and got a silver sword with a design of a fire breathing dragon on it.

Zack knew what this was they were going to chop his head off with it.

Then the werewolves got a wooden stake, and Zack new this is what they would use to make sure he doesn't come back to life.

Before Zack was about to get killed, he said "Wait, I do not want to die yet, I want to get revenge and kill my people, so they can see what it is like to hurt."

"No, you are ours now child, and you will breathe your last breath tonight." Yelled the werewolf leader Issiama.

"Ha-ha, yeah right." And then Zack teleported back to his clan to murder all of his clan, and make the truly pay for the pain and suffering they have caused him, and how he will teach them a lesson and make them with they never hated him.

Zack went to the front door of his parent's house and stabbed his father while he was sleeping.

He then went to his grandparents' house, and something happened, he fell to the ground, in scorching pain, as he saw a seal form on his hand next to his wrist. He knew he was gaining a new power, and he just looked at his grandparents' sleeping bodies and said death, and they immediately died.

He killed everyone single vampire in his village, except for his two year old sister Sarah.

Zack ran away and got all of his powers at twelve years old, so he never aged a bit after that.

One day Zack was walking and he saw running through the woods, a young boy being chased by 10 vampires.

He jumped up, got out his sword and chopped off two of their heads at once.

Three more jumped at Zack, and he looked at them and said "death" and they fell down dead.

Three jumped at him he summoned a giant snake out of the ground and, it strangled the vampires, at the same time crushing all their bones.

There were two left and Zack just got his sword and chopped off their heads like it was nothing.

And the kid who looked fifteen passed out, because he was so amazed of what he saw, and that a actual vampire saved him.


	2. The New Quest

Chapter 2: The new Quest

"The child awoke scared tired. He didn't see Zach anywhere, until he saw a strange figure in a tree staring out at him grasping a knife in one hand.

"The child said "Who are you?

"Zach replied "who are you?

"My name is John, and you are

"My name is Zach.

"Nice to meet you Zach, John said, "thank you for saving me.

"It's not so nice to meet you, and how do you know I'm not going to kill you Zach scolded?

"You would have already and even if you did I wouldn't have been tortured. So it's better than living now than dying an hour ago.

"An hour? You've been asleep one and a half days.

"OMG John gasped.

"What does OMG mean Zack asked with his head tilted?

"Oh my God John stated.

"Oh, well your right I'm not going to kill you or drink your blood even though your blood is very tempting to drink it is very different, Zack said mesmerized, and jumping down from the tree, standing in front of John, looking at his neck.

"Well umm yeah he said scratching his head and gulping, not knowing what to say.

"Well goodbye Zack said walking away.

"John followed Zack and hid behind every tree and bush, but it was hard to see him with his black cloak and hood, and it being pitch black without the moon, or stars shining.

"Zack new from the beginning that John was following him, and he liked it, since he hadn't talked to a human or anyone else for that matter in two hundred years. Zack finally got annoyed and teleported behind John, without John knowing, saying what are you staring at.

"John looked behind him to see nothing there, and then someone tapped on his shoulder and when he turned it was Zack.

John was so scared at the sight of Zack he passed out, and the last thing he heard was laughing. When John awakened, he saw Zach sitting on his lap just picking grass, and John said "you don't get excited for anything do you?

"Ha-Ha not much, and I have a question I've been thinking about since you passed out again.

"And what would that be John said, getting up and groaning.

I'm going on a quest to the Vatican in Rome, to umm kill a certain person I heard is still alive, the most powerful vampire ever, and he has got to be stopped. And I need you.

"Why do you need me John asked?

"Are powers don't work on you Zack replied. Your different, I tried reading your mind and I tried to find your history by looking in your eyes, but I can't.

"I'll go with you under one condition John said.

"And what is that John?

"You turn me into a vampire.

"No, Zach said hesitantly, you don't want to become one of us we're in pain all the time, not in pain of physical activity, but mentally your brain is always reading peoples mind and you can't stop it until you master your powers like I have.

"I don't care, I'll master my powers, but I'm not going to Rome if you don't make me a vampire afterwards.

"Ok then, and do you know the real reason I'm asking you to come with me?

"No I don't John said

"It's because vampires cant sense you, I'm not the strongest vampire, and there's many that can kill me so I need you, I didn't know those vampires were coming you were covering up their sent, and I just noticed when I saw them.

"Oh ok ill come.

"Good now hush there's a clan of 20 vampires coming this way, stand behind me and don't get killed.

"Ok John said getting up hesitantly kind of scared.

"20 vampires showed up in front of John and Zack and they all started to attack. Zach jumped back looked at two of them and said "death" and they dropped down instantly dead. Three more came to Zach, and he grabbed the outside heads and pounded their heads into the middle one's head killing all three. Five rushed at Zack with knives in their hands, and Zach jumped back and black tendrils came out of the ground and strangled the vampires. The last ten jumped in the air with knives, and Zach pulled the knives out of their hands with his mind and stabbed them with the knives.

"When they fell to the ground Zach was the one to pass out this time and John was so tired he fell asleep shortly.


	3. When you become one of them

Chapter 3: when you become one of them

"Zack awoke covered in blood. He decided to go to hunt deer before John woke up, so they could have a meal before they went on their journey.

"John was tossing and turning, and Zack knew he was about to wake up. He needed at least three deer before John woke up.

"When Zack started he got three deer before a minute was over. To him deer were like turtles. When he got back he skinned the deer, and he put out his hand in front of him."Burn" he said, and a fire appeared in his hand in an instant. He dug a hole; got twigs, put the fire in the hole, and he put the dear meat over the fire, so it would cook.

"When the meat was done John wasn't even fully awake, but the meat smelled so good he got straight out of his little, maggot infested hut. He didn't see Zack anywhere but he didn't care, he just started digging in. Zack only left enough for a small meal, but it filled John up fine.

"Out of nowhere Zack sprang up, and bit Johns neck. He felt an agonizing pain. He grabbed his neck, fell over and started yelling. He knew what was happening, and he liked it. He just didn't like it at this second.

"Zack sat down next to john, and said this will happen for exactly three hours, and there's no stopping it, and besides you wanted this, no?

"John couldn't answer he was in so much pain, and he just fell asleep. When he awoke he was perfectly fine staring in the sky, he didn't feel any different. Did it work he thought?

"Zack came over with a dead rabbit in his mouth. "Wondering why you don't have any powers" he said. They don't start until tomorrow, and that means we will head to the Vatican in about one hour, no one will mess with us, we have one of the most powerful vampires ever ha-ha that's me. We also have you, and they can't track you, besides you'll be a vampire tomorrow.

"When Zack prepared to leave, John fell asleep and. He had to carry John with him. That annoyed the ever living crap out of him. As if anything was living in Zack's body.

"John awoke startled, Zack noticed and stopped running. They were somewhere in Canada, the place his dad lived before he murdered him. Zack put John down and told him they were in Canada, werewolf territory, so they would probably be attacked by a clan by at least 50-60 werewolves which was a very small clan compared to the might of vampires.

"And within one hour of resting they were attacked not by 50-60 werewolves, but 80 werewolves who were harder but still easy.

"Five attacked, Zack didn't even look at them. He snapped and they didn't die, but they were in so much pain they fell and couldn't fight.

Five more came to Zack. Zack jumped up ripped ones head off, turned around in the air, grabbed the other one by the feet, and when all the werewolves and Zack were falling, Zack smashed the werewolves head on a blunt rock, he quickly rushed forward and stabbed the one in front of him in the stomach and watched him fall down dead.

The other two attacked, Zack snapped his fingers, and time seemed to slow down except. He jumped in the air slashed one to his side without looking, and focusing his eyes one the one in front of him. He looked into the werewolves eyes, Zack's eyes seemed to turn red, and the werewolf died.

"There were 70 left, 20 jumped at Zack, he summoned an albino snake from the ground, and it strangled all of them with his long white body.

20 more lunged at Zack, one stabbing him right in the Torso, Zack fell to his knees and there he laid, appearing to be dead, but then he sank into the ground.

Everyone was scared, but just then he jumped out of the ground, opened up his palm and a streak of black lighting came out, and instead of shocking them, it wrapped around the werewolves, and spikes came out of the ground and each spike killed a werewolf.

There were 20 left and Zack didn't fell like fighting, so he just looked at them said "death" and they fell down dead.

"This time Zack didn't pass out, he was too concerned about heading to the Vatican.

"John awakened, who seemed to have fallen asleep during the battle, saying "what happened, what'd I miss?"

"Oh not much Zack replied, but we better get going. I know your al little sore but could you walk on your own? Or do I still have to carry you Zack taunted?

"Just shut up Zack, I don't have times for your little games taunting back.

"Well if I'm little, why am I at least a foot taller than you? And saying "little games"? You talked about playing hide and go seek with dr. plop bear, Zack said, ending the conversation.

"What ever let's just go, I'm getting bored of, sitting here.

"Your right we should go, we can rest once we get into Europe that's about an hour's run, and you and I definitely need the sleep. And before you know it you'll be a fully fledged vampire.


	4. The Day Off

Chapter 4: The day off

When John woke up, he found himself in a hotel suite, the TV turned on to Disney, muffins and pancakes on the table, and Zack sleeping in the bed next to him.

Zack awoke up to a bad dream, and tried to fall back asleep when he noticed John sitting there watching "The sweet life of Zack and Cody".

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, you are so childish, now you're watching "The sweet life of Zack and Cody."

"Whatever laugh, my daughter used to love this show.

"You have a son, John?"

"Yeah her name was Alice."

"Really? I had an Aunt named Alice, but then I killed her. Anyway what happened to her, and your only 15 how can you have a child?"

"She was killed, because your kind took her, her mother and killed them both. And I was 14 when I had her; her mom's name was Mary."

"WOW, my Grandmother's name was Mary too but I killed her as well. Come to think of it she wasn't really my Grandmother, and Alice wasn't really my Aunt, they were just so close I called them that. And Mary was about three when I killed her ha-ha."

"YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry and I didn't mean too. Besides you must have been a horrible father, she didn't even cry when I took her away from you."

"Whatever, I don't care, I just feel like resting today, and maybe test my vampire powers out too."

"Well you sure do have them."

"What do you mean?"

"Humans have too many feelings and once you become vampire you just don't have as many, or else you would try to shoot me if I killed your daughter and girlfriend."

"Well ill test them later I feel too tired right now. And I've been wondering who the first vampire was? Just like Adam and Eve were our first humans, who were our first or the first vampire?"

"The first vampire was Adam actually, he became a vampire a vampire after God shunned him from the Garden of Eden. Eve didn't want to be a vampire, because after she saw Adam killing everyone, and every little animal in sight she became disgusted and took the werewolf way."

"Really is Adam still alive now?"

"Yes he is, that's who we are going to kill, the most powerful vampire ever. He goes by the name of Mathew now, and he is the pope, he kills innocent people every day, and he killed Eve the Jesus Christ was born."

"Wow that is weird it seems like I met him once."

"I don't know but I sure do remember meeting him, He was my……… my.. Father. The real one anyway, he ran away once I was born and my mother got remarried."

"No wonder you're so strong, but I wonder what powers will I get."

"You'll get all the powers I have one by one. On the right side of your forehead theirs a seal, it's the Star of David with a circle around it, and in each point of the star there's another Greek letter symbolizing yourself?"

"Well I'm bored, and I want to go check out my powers or power, and so far it's reading people's minds. I've been reading yours all day, and you've been wondering who "Dr. Plop Bear" was. Well he is what my daughter and I were watching before you kidnapped her."

"Oh well I'm bored too, and I want a wine or something before I get a grasp on reality and start walking around, I'm way to tired."

When John and Zack got downstairs he ordered some chardonnay, but the guy wouldn't give it to him because Zack looked like a twelve year old boy.

Zack snapped his fingers and the man fell down dead. Everyone was scared so they ran out and it was only Zack, John, and the dead man next to them.

Zack ended up getting drunk and he started walking funny, he sat next to the dead guy and started yelling "Get me some bearmosas". Did you hear me? "I Said get me some damn bearmosas you bastard".

John helped Zack out of the hotel but he tripped on the sidewalk carrying Zack and a car was coming and John couldn't get out of the way.

So Zack got up and he grabbed the car, still a little weary not knowing what he was doing he threw the car.

A giant snake came out of John's seal and it caught the car.

When Zack was sober enough, he explained to John what happened. "When my father became a vampire he went with Satan and he gave him the power of conjuration, and the sign of the snake.

"With the sign of the snake, he could summon snakes and have their venom, would be as fast as them when they slither, and would be as strong as them when they strangle their pray."

"So that is why the snake came out of my seal?"

"Yes because I gave you the sign of the snake, and when you are ready enough to master that move, it will come out the seal at first, and then you could use it whenever but when you run out of energy you pass out, and believe me that will happen a lot a whole lot!!!"

"Ok but what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, I kind of want something to eat. Like bear or dear, or squirrel."

"Something already cooked."

"I don't like human cooked food or any vampire, once you taste it you will see all you want are humans and animals believe me."

"Impossible watch ill go eat a piece of pizza which anchovies, pepperonis, olives, onions, sausage, ham, turkey, ranch, corn, and baloney.

Just the sound of that made, Zack puke in the middle of the road, or maybe it was the hangover of having too many alcoholic drinks.

When John tried the pizza he puked and then passed out.

Zack brought John to the room and then he too passed out of having a giant hangover.


	5. The New Recruit

Chapter 5: The new recruit

John and Zack were sleeping on the floor next to the black and white checkered fridge, which is where Zack kept all of his wine and other alcoholic drinks.

John was closer to the fridge, and Zack was closer to the black flat screen LCD TV, playing TV Guide.

John woke up and sat up with such force, his head hit the fridge and the freezer door came flying off, hitting the wall and making a big dent in the wall with a black smudge in the middle.

Zack awoke to this and got furious because, that is where he was all of his "beer floats".

"What the hell are you doing John, you're gonna melt all the bear floats?"

"Beer floats? Haven't you ever heard of "root beer floats?" John questioned, holding his head right below the temple.

"Of course I have you nitwit. I just didn't feel like buying "root beer" so I just got bear, "Bud Light" I might add." Zack stated angrily.

"Lazy." John taunted getting up and walking to get in his bed.

"HEY, you do not call me lazy I made you become a vampire and what are you doing?"

"Uhhh I'm getting in my bed what do you think retard?"

"Uhhh I think your being an ass whole is what you're doing."

"Wow I'm so scared" John taunted, getting under his comforters, and grasping the remote.

"Just shut the hell up I have a giant hangover still and I'm not in the mood." Zack stated angrily, holding his head and leaning against the table sighing deeply.

John didn't say anything more, he just sat there watching "Family Guy", and thinking about stuff about his life, and at the same time laughing because, "Stewie" (the baby), was trying to take over the world.

"Well do you think should start heading to the Vatican, I'm getting kind of bored just staying here." John stated still watching "Family Guy".

"Ok, just let my hangover pass it's lasted all of yesterday so it couldn't last much longer. Zack sighed.

About two and a half hours later Zack and John, cleaned up the hotel room to wear it was spick and span, but they didn't get far before running into another vampire in the elevator.

John asked if he could kill him this time, Zack agreed and John and summoned a snake out of the elevator's grey roof, and it strangled the vampire.

When they got off John and Zack walked casually just as if there wasn't a dead vampire falling over and spilling blood everywhere.

"Do you think they'll know I killed him?" John questioned.

"Probably not, vampires and werewolves don't leave behind DNA tracks of any kind except hair. Zack answered scratching his leg under his black flowing robe.

"That's really cool, no matter how many people we murder we might never get got?" John asked scratching his head with one head, and pushing up his sunglasses with the other.

Zack didn't answer. "Were going to train for about an hour, do you want to fight vampires or werewolves?" is all he asked?"

"I kind of want to fight werewolves right now." John answered.

"Ok China or Paris?" Zack asked.

"China definitely." John said surprised. "But how do we get there" John asked.

"Ha-ha, we teleport that is one of the first things vampires can do." Zack said trying not to fall on the floor laughing.

Zack and John teleported to China, but to their surprise they could barely find any werewolves. Only about 80,000, and for China that is a very small number.

John and Zack went in the woods, and tried to find a clan of werewolves around 120-145 to 145-250.

They could only find the biggest clans around 300 werewolves, so they just took it.

Zack made the first move he sunk into the ground, and went under where a werewolf was standing grabbed its left foot, and brought it under ground with him. Zack then jumped out from the ground with dirt all over him, and he just let the werewolf suffocate under the ground.

John had the next move, he quickly teleported inside a tree, then his eyes turned read and the tree got up like it had I mind of its own and it crushed 49 werewolves.

The werewolves noticed this and they fought back, but they were no match compared to two vampires with the sign of the snake.

One werewolf yelled "Don't let the prisoner get away."

And the two werewolves at the front of the line started running away with a box 6ft., and a vampire inside the box.

John said he would take care of those two while John would take care of the other werewolves, but Zack was too mesmerized by this vampire for some reason. His eyes turned red and he made a giant hole in the ground right where all the werewolves were, and when they fell in, the ground fixed itself.

Zack caught up with John and he didn't even notice the two dead, werewolves lying in a pool of blood, he was noticing the vampire with the sign of the tiger.

The strange vampire just broke out of his cage and stood there. He had white hair, huge, mussels, he had no shirt on, but he had baggy pants made by "Volcom."

The strange vampire said his name was "Kindle" of the tiger.

"Hi, I am Zack of the snake you must be cindal's child."

"Indeed I am and you must be Adam's son."

"You are correct."Zack said trying to make small talk.

"Have you met each other before?" Zack asked totally confused about everything.

Zack answered "There are the five main vampires, they are the most powerful vampires ever, and they are the first vampires ever. Mines the snake Kindle's was the tiger, there is the bull, the bird, and the fish. They were the first vampires and all the most powerful, except my father Adam is the strongest. Kindle's is the third strongest. The bull, is the second strongest. The fourth strongest is the bird. And the last strongest is the fish."

"Yes and they all turned evil. Kindle answered."

"Actually me and John are going to kill Adam, we were training right now and were going to head out again tomorrow."

"I'd love to come actually Adam killed my whole family around 2,000 years ago. I've been changing my name every hundred years or so. My real name is Satue."

"Well it's nice to meet you Josh and Zack both said."

"Then its settled tomorrow we'll start to head out tomorrow." Zack said surprisingly happy to see another vampire.


	6. Cindal, the third strongest vampire ever

Chapter 6:Cindal, the third strongest vampire

It was early morning; Kindle, Zack, and John were getting up. John was starving so; he asked if he could get the food? Zack agreed, so John headed off.

He was hunting mostly for deer, when he came to a Japanese man hunting. The Japanese man instantly knew who it was, he dropped his gun and the pack of bullets and started to run. When John saw the pack of bullets lying on the ground, the front cover said "ONLY FOR HUNTING LARGE AFRICAN GAME". John thought this was funny since he was a vampire now and he could kill an elephant, lion, or bear, in one swipe.

John got bored and zoned out a little, just walking around until his clock started beeping. He looked at it and the hands showed 9:30 AM. He had to hurry. He quickly started looking for any type of game to satisfy their growing hunger. Instinctually, by the time he spotted the bear he was draining the final bit of life from its scarcely struggling body. He effortlessly slung it over his left shoulder and began the hunt anew. He extracted three deer, five more bears 22 doves and 78 squirrels from the forest with the precision of a surgeon. A fair take of subsistence for the time spent, John thought to himself.

He brought it back to Zack and Kindle. They enjoyed there buffet but Zack was wondering why it took John so long?

"Ha-ha I got kind of zoned out, besides aren't you eating now? I think I did a pretty good job." John boasted crossing his arms while leaning on a tree.

"Yes I think you did very well, you just need to work on speed, you zone out very easily, just because we're vampires doesn't mean we don't eat you know" Zack said trying to put a dead squirrel on a stick.

"Well that doesn't matter you should of gotten the food faster, there is no easier way to die, than not getting food fast enough. We're vampires!" Kindle said angrily, chewing on a bear paw.

"I'm sorry guys I'll do better next time." John said, trying to hold back tears, feeling quite inferior as an accomplished vampire.

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it, you'll be a great vampire." Kindle said feeling guilty as he noticed John's obvious pain.

"You'll do a better job next time." Zack and Kindle both stated.

"I hope so." John said in a weak and muffled tone.

"Well we've been holding off the Vatican thing long enough, if we're going to go we need to go ahead and go." Zack said.

When they all headed out John suddenly got shot in the leg with a blow dart. He felt woozy after a second or two and he fell down neither dead nor asleep.

Zack stopped to help him, but Kindle kept on walking, unexpectedly snapping his fingers and turning into a tiger. He then stood guard over Zack and John while Zack was to figure out what was happening. It turned out that a passing hunter missed and shot John with a deadly blow dart, just not deadly to vampires.

John startled from a deep unconsciousness and rushed to get up to begin their journey to the Vatican. Right now they were in Japan and had planned to teleport to Rome, but since there was such a powerful vampire there, there was too much power in the opposite place, so they could end up in an alternate universe.

"We're never going to get there." Zack yelled.

Suddenly he was brushed by an unseen knife across his arm, blood began to pour.

Then suddenly Cindal appeared Kindle's father.

"What do you want?" Kindle said angrily drawing his bow.

"I want your heads." Cindal replied.

Kindle tried to stab him, but he disappeared into thin air. A werewolf emerged in the foggy darkness of the woods edge. Slowly, following the woods divide, he approached Kindle, reaching out with his deadly arm, barely touching the area above his heart, causing it to burst open.

His blood drained dark red on the ground, leaving a message from Cindal, _"I will come when you least expect me to come, I will be your pain. I wish I could kill you, but I am leaving that to Adam, for he will be my salvation"._

"Where did he go? That bastard." Zack blurted, straining to contain his anger, after what seemed an eternity of silence.

"I don't know but I'm getting creeped out." John stated, shaking coldly, letting his guard down a little.

"Anyway let's go." Kindle said, pretending like none of this really happened.

They all left in the direction of the Vatican, all scared as hell, but that didn't stop them. They thought it was weird how Cindal said he would bring us pain while Adam would kill us. There was about an hour of awkward silence. John was thinking about life as a vampire, Zack was thinking what his life would be like if he hadn't killed his village, while Kindle contemplated what would happen if he did kill his father, Cindal.

They kept on walking, totally fazed by what just happened.

John kept on asking "When are we going to start running again? Well never get there."

"Were never going to get there if you don't shut the hell up!" Zack yelled gruffly, cracking his finger knuckles.

"Both of you just shut the hell up." Kindle stated, actually very calmly.

Zack and John did what Kindle told them, they were quiet. John kept wanting to ask _When are we going to run_, but he didn't, he would just make Zack and Kindle angry. Finally, Zack started to take control and started running, and then John, and then Kindle feeling angry that Zack didn't tell him he was going to run, but he quickly got over it.

"Thank you." John said

"Just shut up you little baby." Kindle said irritably.

Zack stopped. "NO YOU SHUT UP LITTLE BABY!!" Zack yelled, totally surprising everyone.

All of the sudden Cindal showed up, and he said "This is as far as you go."

Kindle turned into a tiger, Zack summoned a 1,000 foot tall, eight headed snake beast, with crystal swords coming out of them, and he jumped on top of it. John just grew poisonous snakes out of his back.

"Ha-ha, I'm not here to fight." Cindal stated, giggling softly.

"What do you want?" Kindle asked.

"I just want to tell you something and you something alone." Cindal said softly.

"Guys leave, he won't be too much trouble for me, and I'll get ya'll if he comes." Kindle said.

"Ok here it is." Cindal started "You are going to die… tomorrow. John feels is that you are betraying him, and he just wants to be careful. I am sorry I actually cared for you were my only son with potential. There is no way to stop it, and please don't blame John he thinks you're working with me. And by the way, if you die I shall die too, you see I'm not as evil as you think, now pierce me with your sword.

"Father what are you talking about?"

"Just stab me, you must there is no turning back."

Unwillingly, John got out his sword, stabbing Kindle and saying "I love you." Blood started coming out of Cindal's mouth.

Zack and John ended up seeing this and they were very, happy. Kindle started coming back to Zack and John, just walking slowly. He wasn't mad at John he was just scared. He wasn't scared that he was going to die, but that he was going to get killed by a newbie vampire.

Zack knew something was wrong so he didn't ask. All three just started walking again to the Vatican, they were one day away.


End file.
